1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing device having an optical disc drive, and a control method of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook-size personal computer drivable with a battery can be used without any power source and is lightweight, so that the computer can easily be carried.
Thus, the computer has high portability and can be carried while a system is started. In this case, if an eject button of an optical disc drive is touched by accident, a tray opens and an optical disc is ejected, which might cause a trouble as the case may be.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-65989, a technology is disclosed in which an operation of the optical disc drive is prohibited or the eject button is invalidated at a time when a tablet mode is set, in accordance with change (the tablet mode, a notebook-size PC mode) of a shape of the notebook-size personal computer.
In the above-mentioned technology, when the optical disc drive is used, a user inconveniently has to set the validation of the eject button.